


Sobrevive

by Verano2001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verano2001/pseuds/Verano2001
Summary: Hay una canción que me gusta mucho."Amar puede doler".Nunca creí que lastimara tanto."Amar puede curar tu alma"¿Realmente puede?





	1. Guía en mi propio universo Omegaverse

Nuestra sociedad se divide en Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Somos una sociedad totalmente igualitaria la mayoría de sentidos y aspectos. Hay Omegas ricos, Alfas Pobres, Betas líderes de manadas...para todos hay las mismas oportunidades de estilo de vida.  
Aun así, existen personas (en su mayoría Alfas) que deciden aprovecharse de las demás razas, creyendo la suya como superior.   
Los alfas y omegas emiten hormonas naturales. Los betas también pero es muy suave y casi imperceptible. Las hormonas se pueden disimular con jabones y perfumes especiales, pero que tienen un gran costo. También se ofrecen tratamientos de hormonas para cambiar de una raza a otra, pero esto trae graves contraindicaciones.  
Una manada se forma con un acuerdo verbal entre todas las partes. Para romperlo este se debe hacer con otra manada o ser echado por el líder de esta. Los integrantes de la manada se perciben entre sí pudiendo mandar hormonas perceptibles entre ellos pero no para los demás. Las manadas se forman a partir de que cada integrante sabe a qué raza pertenece. O sea que a partir de los 13, los "grupos de amigos", se transforman en manada.  
Las parejas interraciales son tan comunes como las de la misma raza. La vinculación es legal a partir de la mayoría de edad, es decir de los 21 años. Esta se puede hacer entre todo tipo de pareja. Si ambos son de la misma raza el más débil debe ser mordido, formando un enlace donde ambas partes se vuelven una en espíritu y siente lo mismo del otro. Se dice que cuando dos personas se ven por primera vez, ambos se enamoran y sus cuerpos reaccionan al tiempo, es porque son pareja destinada. Mito que perdió fuerza y que casi nadie conoce, por que sucede en una probabilidad casi nula.  
Todas las personas deben hacer su examen médico para determinar su especie a la edad de 13 años. Este es de suma importancia ya que aunque todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades, cada uno tiene necesidades diferentes.  
Características de cada especie  
Omegas:  
Dóciles y calmados. Muy maternales (Debido a su capacidad de quedar embarazados) pero débiles. Sueltan hormonas según su estado de ánimo. Los omegas tienen su celo cada 3 meses y les dura 3 días. En esta época los omegas están más necesitados de contacto físico y sueltan hormonas para atraer a los alfas (Ya que ellos enlazan principalmente con ellos y por qué ellos perciben estas hormonas, cosa que los betas y los otros omegas no hacen). Estos efectos pueden ser aplacados con los perfumes antes mencionados, medicina supresora y paños especiales para evitar accidentes con los fluidos.  
Betas:  
No les importa nada. Muy sociables entre ellos, pero usualmente no se acercan mucho a los omegas o betas. No perciben los olores de estos. Los hombres Betas no pueden quedar en embarazo, mientras las mujeres sí. Es más normal ver una pareja Beta-beta.  
Alfas:  
Territoriales y dominantes. Principales engendradores. Muy fuertes, encantadores y poderosos. Líderes innatos. Enlazan principalmente entre ellos y con omegas. Tienen un celo suave cada 6 meses. Si un alfa se encuentra en celo y un omega también, las hormonas los hacen entrar en un trance provocando que el alfa muerda al omega.


	2. El examen

Mi padre es un Alfa. Mi madre una Beta. Mi hermana una Alfa. Y mi hermano un Beta. Así que yo debo ser Alfa o Beta. ¿no?  
Mi nombre es Marco y estoy en espera de mi examen de raza.   
Mi pronóstico es que soy un Beta. No soy muy fuerte, ni muy alto, ni atractivo. Soy un chico de 13 años bastante aburrido. Pero.. Realmente quiero ser un Alfa. Quiero serlo para poder demostrarle a mi familia y a todo el mundo que yo tengo potencial. Además de poder tener poder, fuerza, ser atlético, crear una manada de solo alfas...  
De este resultado dependerá mi vida entera.   
—Marco ¿Verdad?— Pregunta una enfermera Beta. La reconozco por su falta de olor. Los trabajadores de los hospitales en su mayoría son Beta ya que no son tan propensos a los olores de las otras razas y estos no los incitan a dejarse llevar por su instinto. Pero esto no significa que no puedan trabajar en medicina, solo trabajan en áreas distintas. Por ejemplo los Omegas trabajan en maternidad y los Alfas en cirugía en la mayoría de veces.  
¬—Si — Contesta mi padre. Un Alfa en potencia. Supremamente autoritario, cruel, mandón y grosero con todos los de mi familia, con sus empleados pero especialmente conmigo. Me ha maltratado muchísimas con golpes y palabras. No me deja hacer nada sin su autorización previa, nunca se ha preocupado por mí, nunca ha hecho nada por mí aparte de odiarme.  
—Síganme por aquí— La enfermera se voltea y nos lleva al consultorio. Entramos y ella cierra la puerta después de salir. La doctora está sentada en su escritorio tecleando. Para para mirarnos con una gran sonrisa que ninguno de nosotros dos respondemos. Él porque está enojado y yo por que le tengo miedo a él.  
No sé por qué mi padre vino a acompañarme a esto. La excusa que nos dio fue que quería cerciorarse de que no le mintiéramos acerca de mi raza. Y tiene razón. Pero por simple lógica, yo seré un Beta o un Alfa. No hay nada que temer.   
-—Disculpe pero debería esperar afuera. —Le dice la doctora a mi padre.  
—Yo lo conozco más que el mismo. Además es muy débil. Me necesita. — Dice de brazos cruzados. Percibo su olor de ira. Ese olor me da mucho miedo. Siempre que se enoja, se desquita conmigo.  
—Lo lamento. Pero debe esperar afuera. — Repite amablemente.  
—Bien. Como sea. — Se levanta y se va. Agacho la cabeza. En casa me va a ir mal.  
—No hay nada que temer. Este examen es muy sencillo y consta de 3 partes. Te haré unas preguntas, luego un examen físico y luego un examen de sangre ¿Está bien?  
—Si señora.  
—Excelente Marco. — Me sonríe mientras alista los papeles.- Primera pregunta: ¿Percibes los olores con facilidad?  
—Si señora  
—¿Eres líder de tu grupo de amigos?  
—Yo…nunca he tenido amigos. —Y era verdad. La doctora me miró brevemente.   
— ¿Te ha gustado alguien alguna vez?  
—Solo una. Se llamaba Michelle. — Eso pasó hace ya varios años.  
—¿Cuáles eran tus pensamientos hacia ella?  
—Solo quería jugar con ella. Pero…ella se aprovechaba de mí para que le hiciera las tareas y trabajos. Yo le daba regalos y ella los botaba. Un día me cansé y yo ya no le volví a hacer nada.  
—¿Has pensado en tener hijos?  
—Jamás. Nunca.  
Y las preguntas seguían y seguían. Gustos, disgustos y comportamiento. Después me pesaron, midieron, tocaron mi estómago y, aunque me avergüenza decirlo, me bajaron los pantalones para examinar mis partes. Al final me sacaron sangre y me dijeron que me darían los resultados en media hora.  
Me senté al lado de mi padre y me puse a leer. Él se quedó dormido. Mi nerviosismo estaba al límite. ¿Beta? ¿Alfa? ¿Omega?  
No. No quiero tener celos, ni tener una familia, ni ser un objeto. No quiero que me consideren débil. No quiero nada de eso. Puede que seamos igualitarios pero de todas maneras los omegas siguen siendo maltratados. Además de que mi familia, mi colegio...  
Todos me odiarían más de lo que ya lo hacen por ser un Omega.  
—Pueden pasar a recibir el resultado. —Nos anunció la misma enfermera del inicio, quien estaba ayudando a la doctora con mi examen. Nos paramos al tiempo y caminamos. La doctora se veía muy seria.  
—Aquí están los resultados. — dijo extendiendo una hoja que yo tomé y que después de leer mi padre me arranco de las manos.

Nombre: Marco   
Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de Mayo  
Edad: 13 años  
Examen: Determinación de raza  
Resultado:  
OMEGA Ω


	3. ¡¿Omega?!

— ¿Estas pruebas son fiables? — Gruñó mi padre.  
—100%. No hay probabilidades de error.  
Yo estaba temblando y en shock. Omega. Es sola palabra resonaba en mi mente y no pensaba en nada más. Miraba hacia un punto fijo y no sabía si estaba llorando o si era mi imaginación. Omega...  
— Marco. — Era mi padre usando su voz de Alfa. Levante la cara y miré a la doctora. No entiendo nada.  
—Como decía...—La doctora sacó un pequeño cuadernillo. "Guía básica del Omega" con un chico y una chica dormidos debajo de un árbol como ilustración — Necesitan leer y memorizar esto. También necesitaran esto. — Volvió a abrir un cajón y saco dos cajas. Una azul y otra rosa que era más grande. — Esta azul contienen supresores de celo. No hacen que el celo se vaya pero sí que se mas pasajero. Esta otra caja tiene un kit básico del omega para el celo. — Abrió la caja y de inmediato me sonrojé — Tiene juguetes, toallas para que no ocurran accidentes con sus fluidos, un paquete de anticonceptivos, un collar de protección del cuello y un perfume para ocultar sus hormonas. Su primer celo deberá llegar en menos de un mes — Cerró la caja y mi padre las recogió. Olía su rabia. Ya sé lo que me espera en casa.  
— ¿Algo más?  
—Solo una advertencia. Ser Omega es tan normal como ser un Beta o un Alfa. De hecho, es la mejor raza de las tres porque ellos pueden traer vida a este mundo. Por favor cuide y entienda a su hijo.  
Mi padre se puso de pie y salió y yo salí detrás de él aun temblando. Nos subimos al carro donde Nicolás, nuestro chofer y mi único amigo quien es como mi padre. No hablamos durante todo el camino y la tensión y la ira era palpable. Fue bastante incómodo.  
Yo solo miraba por la ventana pensando en mi vida a partir de ahora y tratando de no llorar. Mi celo no demoraba en llegar, mi familia me odia y en mi colegio también me odian.  
Mi colegio dicen que es el mejor de la ciudad. Pero por ahora apenas me estoy acostumbrando a él. Mis compañeros son bastante malos conmigo. Me esconden las cosas, me rayan los cuadernos, me hacen zancadilla y apenas llegue me hundieron la cabeza en un inodoro.  
Tres quintos de los estudiantes son Alfas, dos quintos son Betas y menos de un quinto son Omegas. Las alfas tienen prioridades en todo: Notas, asientos, actividades recreativas, comida. Los betas no son molestados y llevan una vida normal. Los Omegas son parias. No tienen voz ni voto y son constantemente golpeados y violados en las instalaciones.  
Aun no entiendo cómo es que eso es posible en la sociedad actual. Si, puede que esta me permita estudiar en este lugar tan costoso y prestigioso, pero no entiendo por qué las divisiones entre razas aquí dentro. Supongo que es porque todos vienen de familias ricas y tradicionales, donde piensan como hace décadas: Los Alfas deben ser como mi padre, los Betas deben relacionarse solo entre ellos y los Omegas son solo para tener relaciones y tener hijos.  
Yo ayude a uno de ellos en mi primer día de clase. Estaba con muchos golpes y mordiscos por todo el cuerpo. Estaba en el cubículo del lado derecho del que yo me encontraba. Me advirtió que no me acercara a un tal Chris, pero para mi suerte, me tocó en el mismo curso de él.  
Desde ese día yo le tenía un profundo odio. Fue odio a primera vista para ambos. Es dos años mayor que yo, su cabello es rubio, es de mi misma estatura y es un Alfa para compensar. Es el líder del salón: Presidente de clase, amado por todos, inteligente, guapo (Para mi tiene cara de rata de caño. Sin ofender a las ratas ni a los caños), defiende a todo el que le agrada, si no, prepárate para ser marginado y maltratado. Él y mi padre son los que me han roto ya varios huesos, hecho varios moretones y hecho sangrar incontable veces.  
Llegamos a casa y nos bajamos. Abre la puerta y entramos. Mi padre es un diseñador de modas muy reconocido, no solo en nuestro país, si no que en todo el mundo. Tenemos una casa muy elegante y bonita en el barrio más rico de la ciudad y no sé cuantas más en el extranjero. Apenas entramos me jala del cuello de mi camisa, haciéndome caer y me arrastra hacia mi habitación que es la más pequeña y alejada de todas. Subimos las escaleras y a él no le importa que los peldaños me hagan daño en la cabeza. Me levanta a la fuerza para luego empujarme dentro de la habitación haciéndome caer de cara contra el suelo haciéndome estallar la nariz. Me volteo a verlo y me lanza a la cabeza las dos cajas.  
—Debí adivinarlo. Omega. Qué asco.- Se quitó el cinturón y empezó a golpearme con el, con los puños, los pies y lanzándome de un lado a otro. No paró hasta que se cansó, que fue como casi una hora después. No importa cuánto llore o cuanto grite, el no para de golpearme y de ofenderme.  
No sé cómo pude mantenerme consiente, pero lo hice aunque apenas podía abrir un ojo. Todo me dolía. Me quede dormido en el piso toda la noche pues mañana tengo que ir al colegio.


	4. Como hacer amigos y enemigos que no querías

—¡Marco! ¡Buenos días! Hora de levan...—Escucho la voz de Sandra, nuestra ama de llaves. Beta. Yo trato de abrir los ojos pero solo un me responde. El otro debe estar muy inflamado. Ella se arrodilla a mi lado y me pone de pie. —Fue su padre ¿No? -Asentí. Suspiró tristemente y me ayudó a levantarme y a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Me quité la ropa y me metí a la bañera que ella ya había preparado. Ella me ayudó a bañarme, pues yo casi no podía.

—¿Y esta vez por qué fue? —Preguntó recorriendo mi cuerpo con una mirada de compasión.

—Mi resultado de la prueba. Soy un Omega.

Ella me miró con una mirada de sorpresa pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Solo por eso? Muchacho, ¡casi te mata! ¿Estás seguro de querer ir al colegio? Estas muy lastimado.

—Sabes que si no voy...

—Te golpeara. Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero puedes denunciarlo. Tú aun eres un niño y ¡mira nada más mira estos brazos de fideo!

Empiezo a reír suavemente.

Mi madre nos abandonó apenas yo nací y Sandra tomó su lugar en mi vida. Ella es la persona más importante en mi vida y la quiero muchísimo. Ella y Nicolás me han cuidado y criado como si fuera hijo suyo.

Sandra me ayuda salir de la tina y me seca con una toalla.

—¿Puedes vestirte solo?

—Si señora, muchas gracias. — Me despeina un poco, me da un beso en la cabeza y se va del cuarto.

Me pongo mi uniforme como puedo y me miro al espejo. Tengo la cara hecha mierda. Voy a mi botiquín y saco un poco de maquillaje que me regalo Sandra para estos casos. No sé cómo hacer con mi ojo morado que apenas lo puedo abrir. Creo que es mejor dejarlo así.

Bajo y me siento en el comedor donde ya está servida mi comida. Siempre desayuno solo. Mi padre esta aun dormido, mi hermano está trabajando y no sé si mi hermana está en casa. No sé cómo tomaran la noticia de mi raza estos dos últimos. Lo bueno es que no se darán cuenta de eso a no ser que mi padre les cuente o hasta mi celo, ya que a partir de ese momento empiezo a soltar hormonas. A partir de ese momento tendré que tener mucho cuidado para que nadie lo descubra.

Termino y llevo los platos a la cocina. Me despido de Sandra y salgo por la cocina para coger el autobús. Me siento al final junto a la ventana. Nadie me mira, cosa que agradezco. Unas paradas después, a mi lado se sientan dos chicos que conversan entre ellos pero al verme paran de hablar.

—Oye, ¿Porque tu ojo esta tan malherido? —Pregunta el más alto y gordo. No le respondo, pero el otro me toca el hombro.

—Te estamos hablando rarito.

—N-no es nada. Solo me caí de las escaleras.

Se empezaron a reír cosa que yo no entendí por qué.

—Mi nombre es James G —Dice el primer chico—y él es James D.

—Soy Marco…

—Bueno como sea. Como veo que no tienes amigos, así que a partir de ahora seremos tus amigos rarito —Dice James G.

—¿G-gracias? —Respondí molesto.

—En fin. Como te decía, mi novia es súper linda conmigo. Dijo que hoy me tenía una sorpresa...—Siguió hablando James G. Eso fue raro. ¿Así se hacen los amigos?

\-----------------------------

Las clases fueron lo típico.

Chris se lleva toda la atención de la clase, nos hicieron una evaluación que aprobé con 10. Pero en el descanso la manada de Chris golpeó a un Omega en celo. Se sabía por su olor. Yo estaba sentado con ambos James y aunque les pregunté qué porque no hacíamos algo, pero ellos solo me mandaron callar.

Eso me molestó bastante. Intenté ponerme de pie para ir a enfrentarme a ellos, pero ambos me detuvieron sujetándome de la mano.

—No lo hagas. Ellos podrían matarte.

Vuelvo a sentarme pero no puedo parar de mirar en esa dirección, donde solo escuchan los golpes y los gritos. ¿Por qué todos les dejan hacer lo que ellos quieran? Los Alfas no son superiores a nadie y cualquiera puede enfrentarlos.

La campana suena y los Alfas del baño salen. Cuando ya casi no hay nadie voy al baño y observo al Omega tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Lo alzo en brazos y lo llevo a la enfermería. Me dicen que tengo que esperar ya que me tienen que hacer unas preguntas pues aparte de ser golpeado, también fue abusado.

Quede impactado cuando el enfermero me contó. Ese es el destino que me espera si descubren que yo también soy un Omega. Nadie quiere pasar por eso y yo no soy la excepción. Quiero que si alguna vez tengo relaciones con alguien, sea por amor y no por ese motivo.

Me dicen que él está bien y que puedo ir a clases. Percibo un ligero aroma en mí del omega, así que paso por el baño a lavarme un poco. Como dice Sandra “mejor prevenir que lamentar”. Pero…

—Así que ahora eres un buen samaritano. —Sin voltearme sé que es Chris.

—Solo ayudé a alguien que lo necesitaba.

—Has ayudado ya a dos Omegas. ¿No será que eres uno de ellos?— Se acerca a mí por detrás y me acaricia la cara y el cuello, provocándome un escalofrío de asco y miedo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡YO SOY UN BETA!— Me volteo tratando de irme a lo cual él me arrincona en una esquina del baño.

—Eso ya lo veremos...Si llego a percibir de tu parte un ligero olor a Omega…—Acercó su nariz a mi cuello para olerlo y casi que puedo jurar que me lamió —Juro que entre toda mi manada te vamos a coger hasta que quedes peor que esas dos Omegas juntos. — y sin decir más se va.

Sentí ganas de vomitar y corrí a un retrete. Ahora me toca ocultarme para que no me maten. Genial.


	5. Mi respetable y honorable familia

Al llegar a casa noto que toda mi familia está sentada en la sala, lo cual no es común.  
—Veo que ya llegó. Ven—Dice mi padre.   
Bajo la maleta y me hago un ademan de sentarme en una de las silla libres.  
—Ahí no. En el piso. No quiero que mis muebles se llenen de olor de Omega.  
Obedezco. En ese momento entra Sandra, Nicolás y Milena, la otra mucama. Creo que olvidé mencionar que estos dos últimos son Alfas.  
—Ya todos están aquí. Excelente. Como ya les he contado, resulta que Marco es un Omega. — Mis hermanos se voltean a verme con gestos de desagrado haciéndome bajar la mirada— Así que no quiero que tú...—Mi padre me señala amenazadoramente — te acerques a nosotros hasta que aprendas a disimularlo. Y ustedes...—Se dirige a la gente del servicio— No volverán a ayudarlo. Jamás. El deberá hacer su propia comida, asear su cuarto, lavar su ropa…  
—¡Pero señor, es su hijo! —Intercede Sandra. La verdad no me molesta hacer esas labores, pero sé que aunque él se lo prohíba ella seguirá ayudándome.  
—Sin peros. Es un Omega y debe vivir como tal.  
—Vivimos en un país igualitario. ¡Sus socios son Omegas! Y no olvidemos a…  
—Si sigues hablando serás despedida. —La cayó antes de que ella pudiera acabar de hablar.  
—Si me voy, será con Marco. —Respondió Sandra hecha una furia.  
—Lléveselo si quiere. No me importa. —Se levanta de su sofá y sale de la habitación. Sandra quiere seguir discutiendo y se va detrás de él,   
—¡Esta bien! ¡Quedasen, pero no vuelvas a hablar de eso!   
Se escuchó el grito atronador de mi padre y un fuerte portazo desde su oficina. Sandra pasó por nuestro lado hacia la cocina aun echando chispas.  
—Pueden retirarse por favor. — Dice mi hermana. La gente del servicio se va y mi hermana se pone de pie frente mío. Me toma del cuello para hacerme verla a los ojos —¿Quién diría que nuestro hermanito es un Mierga*?  
—Ya te imaginamos cogiendo con todo lo que se mueva… — Mi hermano también se arrodilló frente a mí para burlarse.  
— ¡CALLENSE! ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a decir semejantes cosas!—les grité apartando la mano de mi hermana de un arañazo. — ¿O acaso tengo que recordarles sus andanzas? Díganme ¿a dónde se dirigen cada noche?  
Ambos se quedaron piedra y mi hermana me pegó una cachetada.   
—¿A qué te refieres idiota? —Dijo mi hermana asustada.  
— Ustedes tienen 30 y 27 años, ambos tienen "trabajo" pero aún siguen robándole a vuestro padre.—Dije aguantando una risa nerviosa.— Así que dime hermana ¿No eres tú la que trabaja en la "luna nueva" y la que es muy reconocida en internet? y hermanito ¿cómo está Sergio? ¿Aún sigue sin tener dinero suficiente como para una cena decente?  
Mi hermana me quitó la sonrisa de otra bofetada tan fuerte que me tumbó al suelo. Me agarró del cabello y me llevó arrastrándome por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Allí me dejó en el suelo. Mi cabeza me dolía y creo que estaba sangrando, pero creo que valió la pena.   
—¡No te acerques a nosotros, fenómeno! —Dijo y cerrando la puerta—y tampoco le digas a mi padre.  
Sonreí para mis adentros. De esta manera ellos no me molestarían y se mantendrían alejados de mí. Un problema menos.  
\--------------------------------------  
Tenía 10 años cuando la curiosidad me ganó y descubrí el verdadero significado de ese dicho de "la curiosidad mató al gato".   
Era una noche cálida de verano y yo no podía dormir, así que miraba por la ventana de mi habitación, la cual da al patio trasero de la casa. Era casi la medianoche, cuando vi que mis hermanos salían por la puerta de atrás. Mi hermano sacó una bolsa con dinero y le dio unos cuantos billetes a ella. Discutieron un poco de que la cantidad de ella era muy poca, pero él argumentó que necesitaba todo eso. Así que a regañadientes aceptó. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó caminos diferentes.  
Algo me dijo que debía seguirlos. Tome mi celular, algunas monedas, y un par de tenis. De todas maneras no tenía nada mejor que hacer y aun no estaba cansado. Tenía puesto un pantalón de pijama y un buzo con capucha. Junto a mi ventana hay un manzano, así que salté hacia él y comencé a bajar.  
Seguí a mi hermana ya que ella se había ido caminando y aun podía seguirla con el rastro de olor que ella dejaba.   
Creí que se iba a ver con algún amante, los cuales nunca le faltaban. No sería nada nuevo en una alfa de su clase, pero me comencé a asustar cuando empezamos a caminar hacia el barrio más peligroso de la ciudad. Entró a un bar llamado "Luna Nueva" (Bar exclusivo de Alfas y para Alfas). Yo esperaba que saliera de inmediato y que llevara con ella a casa. Tenía muchísimo miedo.   
Mi hermana es una chica respetable. Es el orgullo de mi familia. Egresada de la universidad de ingeniería, habla español, inglés y francés. Castaña de ojos verdes, modelo 92-57-93. No entendía qué hacía en un lugar tan de baja categoría.  
Estaba espiando en una esquina cuando un señor se me acercó por detrás y me ofreció ayuda. Yo inocentemente le dije que sí y me ofreció una bolsa pequeña con un polvo blanco. Le dije amablemente que no ese tipo de ayuda y preguntó que si quiero de la otra y se abrió la gabardina. No lo miré y solo corrí hacia el bar donde está mi hermana para pedirle ayuda. Ella me sacaría de aquí.  
Los guardias no me pusieron problema para entrar ya que están viendo como mi respetable y admirada hermana bailaba semidesnuda en un tubo, junto a Alfas quienes le lanzaban dinero.  
Me quedé en shock por unos segundos hasta que empecé a llorar y a salir corriendo en dirección a mi casa a la cual aún no sé cómo llegué. Trepé por el mismo árbol y traté de calmarme. Solo era una pesadilla. Ella no era mi hermana. Mi hermana debía estaba en cama durmiendo.  
Me levanté y fui a su alcoba. Vacía. Revisé sus cosas para saber su paradero real. Solo encontré sus juguetes de Alfas (¡qué asco!), un par de notas de su universidad y de su trabajo (su verdadero trabajo de modelo) y ropa. Revisé entre sus libros y de uno de ellos salió una contraseña.  
Me pregunté dónde la podía ingresar. Lo primero que vi fue su computador así que lo encendí. Efectivamente. Pedía una clave y la que tenía en mi mano lo era. Apareció una imagen de fondo de pantalla de mis padres y mis hermanos de pequeños sonriendo a la cámara (incluso mi padre, aunque esta era más una sonrisa triste).   
Sonreí a ver a mi familia, pero me dije que tenía trabajo. Mire en sus carpetas. Nada. Solo trabajos y más trabajos. Ya iba a apagar hasta que encontré una que decía "privado" Pedía una contraseña. Ingresé la misma del inicio pero no resultó. La escribí al revés. Ahora sí.  
No sé cuántos videos eran. Solo veía que en la miniatura estaba mi hermana desnuda. Con la mano temblorosa abrí uno de ellos. Mi hermana prendía la cámara y empezaba a bailar frente a un hombre. De repente se ponía encima de él y saltaba. El hombre empezaba a gemir, mi hermana igual. No pude más y lo cerré, apagué el computador y deje todo exactamente como estaba. No sé si deje rastro de mis lágrimas, pero no me importaba. Solo quería salir de allí.  
Mi hermana es una cualquiera.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Ese día no salí de mi cuarto diciendo que estaba enfermo. Sandra me cuidó pero no le conté nada. Esta noche debía seguir a mi hermano. Es inteligente y muy hábil, no se deja de nadie ni de nada pero necesito saber qué hace. Necesitaba saber que alguien en mi familia, era un modelo a seguir si yo resultaba ser Alfa o un Beta.  
Sandra se despidió y me deseó buenas noches. Yo de inmediato me vestí y esperé. Se repitió lo mismo de la noche anterior, salvo que esta vez voy por donde va mi hermano. Él cogió un taxi y yo también. Le pedí al conductor que lo siguiera y lo bueno es que ese señor no hizo ninguna pregunta durante todo el camino. Llegamos a un hotel de lujo en un barrio vecino y le pedí al taxista que por favor me esperara. Mi hermano subió por el ascensor al piso más alto y yo decidí subir por las escaleras para darle tiempo.  
¿Por qué hice esto? No lo sé. Debí de haberme quedado durmiendo y no siguiendo a mí hermano. Él es egresado de estudiar administración de empresas y diseño de modas, aparte de que también modela para mi padre. Es bastante atractivo. Tiene cabello castaño, ojos cafés y unas facciones muy marcadas de forma hermosa.   
Antes de llegar decidí que es mejor entrar por el ducto de la basura. Así entraría directamente al apartamento. Tenía la suerte de ser bajito en ese entonces y podía entrar por allí. Era como un ascensor pequeño. Tuve un pequeño percance de que una anciana se dijo que era buena idea botar la basura a la media noche. Me tomó 15 minutos llegar de nuevo.  
Cuando logré entrar al apartamento no logre ver mucho ya que todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad de la noche pero si se escuchaban unos murmullos en la sala.  
—Vamos puedes metértelo todo.  
Miré con cuidado por una esquina y la luz de la luna me permitió ver la escena. Había un hombre de unos 40-50 años sentado y mi hermano de (en ese entonces) 24 años estaba acuclillado frente a él, vistiendo solo una camisa desabotonada con su entrepierna alzada.  
Ambos empezaron a gemir cuando mi hermano empezó a juguetear con algo con su boca. El sujeto sentado empezó a gruñir y la entrepierna de mi hermano empezó a soltar un líquido blanco. Luego el tipo gruñó más fuerte y apartó a mi hermano de un empujón. De su boca salía el mismo líquido blanco. Sin más el tipo le dio una patada en la cara a mi hermano. Logré resistir el impulso de gritar.  
—¿Porque eres así? No te di permiso para que te corrieras y no te tragaste todo ¿acaso ya no me amas?  
—S-Sergio...Y-yo te amo. Eres todo para mí...perdóname.—Mi hermano estaba llorando. Ese tal Sergio le dio otra bofetada.  
—Cállate. Dame lo mío.  
Mi hermano corrió y recogió la bolsa de dinero y se la entregó. Sergio la examinó.  
—Me estas robando ¿cierto? Esto no alcanza ni para darle una cena decente al perro— Eran cerca de medio millón de dólares — ¿No te importa mi amor? ¿Tan poco valgo para ti?  
—T-te juro que no p-pude robar más...—Sergio lo estaba golpeando contra una pared. La entrepierna de mi hermano estaba nuevamente alzada y no pareciera que gimiera de dolor.  
No podía hacer nada. Solo tome de nuevo mi ruta de regreso. Tome el taxi con lágrimas en los ojos. Le pedí que me llevara lo más rápido posible a casa.  
Mi hermano era el amante de un asqueroso Alfa quien lo maltrataba y lo obligaba a darle dinero.  
\--------------------------------  
Volviendo a la realidad, anoche dormí con un poco de culpa ya que lo que hice no es propio de mí, pero era necesario para que me dejaran en paz. Aparte de que esos recuerdos me aún atormentan.  
Me levanté y me arreglé para ir a estudiar. Cuando fui a la cocina Sandra estaba cocinando.  
-¡Sandra! ¿Qué haces?  
-Tu desayuno muchacho - Dijo guiñándome un ojo.  
-Pero...  
-¡Pero nada! En tanto él no lo sepa, nadie lo sabrá.  
Cuánto quiero a Sandra. No sé qué sería de mí sin ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Juego de palabras entre Mierda y Omega, usado entre los Alfas para denigrar a los Omegas.


	6. Las notas del lobo

—La próxima semana es su última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. El próximo viernes es la entrega de notas y el día de la familia. Así que pueden recibir sus notas y pasar un rato agradable con sus padres.  
La señorita (no tan señorita) Martínez siempre hablaba sonriendo. Sonó el timbre y todos se fueron al descanso. Yo siempre salgo de último pues si no lo hacía, la manada de Chris me botaba las cosas.  
—Marco. Por favor necesito hablar contigo. —Me habló la profesora.  
—¿Que sucede señorita?—Le respondí  
—Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre el Omega que salvaste ayer. —Yo me quedé de pie frente a ella.  
—¿Qué pasó con él?  
—Murió esta mañana.  
Yo me quedé sin respiración.  
—¿Tan grave estaba?  
—No. Él se suicidó. Te dejó esto. — Me tendió una hoja bastante arrugada:  
"¿Te crees un héroe no? Déjeme decirle, estúpido beta, que arruinó mi vida. Nunca sabrá cómo es la agridulce sensación de un pobre Omega, que solo quiere enlazar con el alfa que ama. Él me iba a morder. Yo iba a ser suyo. Usted no sabe hasta dónde llega un omega por ser amado y estar junto a la persona que ama. Sólo déjeme decirle, estúpido beta, que..."  
Lo siguiente estaba tan borroso que solo entendí una palabra: Chris.  
—Lo siento. Sé que solo querías ayudar.—Trató de consolarme la señorita.  
—Yo también solo lo quería ayudar... Pero los omega son de esa naturaleza, ¿no es así? —Intenté sonreír tristemente pero me salió una mueca. Realmente esperaba que no fuera así.   
—Tristemente, los Omegas por tener una naturaleza tan maternal, son muy confiados y siempre creen que los demás son solo bondad. Por eso es que son los que más sufren y los maltratados. También por eso es que no me gusta acercarme a los Omegas. Siempre están sufriendo y no lo soporto. —Toma un sorbo de café. — Pero en fin. Eso era todo lo que quería decirle. Puede retirarse.  
Salí del salón y ambos James me estaban esperando sentados viendo sus respectivos celulares.  
—¡Al fin! ¿Qué tanto hablaban? ¿Acaso estaban follando o que mierda?— Dice James G.  
¬—Me estaba felicitando por mis resultados en los finales.— Ellos no debían saber nada pero en parte era verdad pues había sacado un 10 en todo. A pesar de que se dice que los Alfas son más listos que los demás, yo soy el que tiene el mejor promedio del colegio.  
—Uff. Vámonos.—Dijo rodando los ojos.  
No dejaba de pensar en la nota de ese chico. Había dos cosas que me inquietaban. La primera es el hecho de que un Omega pueda ser tan estúpido (que incluso creyó que yo era un Beta) y segundo, necesitaba saber si él quería ser mordido por Chris, o por cual de ellos, y solo una persona tenía las respuestas. Pero eso era bañarse en gasolina y echarse al fuego. Pero si no juegas con fuego ¿Con que te vas a divertir?  
Solo no debe dejar que me atrape. Debo ser supremamente delicado y escoger bien mis palabras y el lugar y nada saldrá mal.  
\----------------------------------  
—¡Hey! ¿Tú fuiste el que le dijiste al Omega de ayer que lo ibas a morder o cual de tus perros falderos lo dijo?  
Soy un genio. Gritarle en frente de toda su manada de 15 personas a la salida del colegio. Mi nombre debió haber sido sutileza.  
—¿A qué te refieres imbécil?—Se acercó a mí y me agarró de la camisa. Su manada y algunos otros curiosos nos rodeaban.  
—El omega de ayer. ¿Le mentiste verdad?—Pregunté sin dejarme asustar.  
—¿Y que si lo hice? ¿Me vas a demandar? ¿O estas celoso?  
—No digas estupideces— Estaba tan tenso que comencé a reír—Solo quería comprobar el tipo de mierda que eres…  
Chris empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente y un olor a peligro me comenzó a inundar mis sentidos. Yo ya me había empezado a asustar y, no sé cómo, pero logre zafarme de su agarre y comencé a correr sin rumbo por entre las casas. De inmediato, él y toda su manada empezaron a perseguirme. Sé que es imposible ganarles a unos atletas innatos, pero debo intentarlo y además lo he logrado varias veces.   
Traté de treparme a un árbol. Soy bastante ágil en subir y bajar árboles, pero aun así me alcanzaron y lo único que pude hacer fue saltar. Comencé a correr y a pensar en que podía hacer. El tobillo me dolía. Ellos empezaron a lanzarme piedras que me daban en la cabeza, en la espalda y en las piernas. Lograron hacerme tropezar un par de veces y hacerme doler los morados de ayer.  
Se me ocurrió una idea y no perdía nada intentándolo. Saque mi celular y llamé a Nicolás.  
—Joven Marco. ¿No debería estar viniendo en su ruta?—Preguntó sonriente.  
—Nicolás, ¿puedes venir a recogerme, por favor?—Sentía el aroma de esos Alfas acercarse más y más.  
—Sabe que no puedo. Su padre explícitamente nos prohibió ayudarle.—Dijo con burla.  
—Por favor. Yo aún no tengo olor. No quedara evidencia de que estuve dentro del auto. Es de vida o muerte.  
—¿Otra vez se peleó con esa gente?—Ahora se escuchaba preocupado.  
—Por favor no le digas a Sandra...—Decidí subirme a un árbol más alto para conseguir más tiempo.  
—No se preocupe. Además, ya estoy llegando a su colegio.  
Efectivamente. Apenas colgué el celular, vi como el carro de la familia estaba llegando a mi rescate así como también los alfas se estaban acercando para golpearme.  
Aunque estaba a una altura de unos 2 metros, y me lancé haciendo que mi pie se lastimara por completo y logré que todas mis heridas me dolieran al tiempo. Traté de correr, pero el pie me dolía muchísimo. Rápidamente las alfas me alcanzaron y ya estaban dispuestos a golpearme. Me habían puesto los brazos detrás de la espalda y me habían puesto las rodillas y la cara en el suelo.  
—Disculpen. Vengo a llevarme al joven Marco si no les importa. — Nicolás es un Alfa de unos 31 años. Es muy fuerte y amable. Ojos celestes y cabello negro largo y lacio recogido en un moño.  
—¿Otra vez trajiste a tu servidumbre? ¿EH?— dijo uno de los Alfas quien era considerado como la mano derecha de Chris, mientras me dio una bofetada. La manada se había dispersado. Tres de ellos me sujetaban y el resto se había ido a pelear contra Nicolás.  
—Señor él nos insultó. —Empezó Chris. —Específicamente a mí. Usted como buen Alfa sabe que a nosotros nos ofende que tan poca cosa nos ofenda...—Trataba de justificarse mientras avanzaba hacia él. —Por favor, como buen sirviente váyase y haga como si no hubiera visto nada. Le pagaré...  
—Discúlpame niño. No hablo con gente que se cree superior cuando no lo es. Agradecería que me dejaras pasar y me dieras el número de tus padres para que te recojan.  
Eso enojó a Chris y trató de golpearlo pero Nicolás solo lo apartó con un movimiento simple. Le puso una mano en la cara y lo apartó a un lado. Era ridículo. ¿Cómo pensó en que podía ganarle a un Alfa del doble de edad y el triple de fuerza? El resto de la manada se alejó después de ver que su líder no había podido con él. Nicolás me cargó en brazos ya que no podía pararme.  
—Que tengan buena tarde, niños. — Se alejó y me llevó al auto descargándome en los asientos de atrás y él se subió al puerto de conductor.  
—Joven Marco. Debe dejar de incitar a esos muchachos. No les busque más pelea.—Inició Nicolás.  
—Lo sé. Lo sé. —Respondí algo molesto.— Y más sabiendo lo que soy ahora. ¡Pero vamos! Ellos se lo merecen. Sin embargo te prometo no volverme a meter con ellos ni con nadie cercano a esa manada. — Saqué una galleta de mi mochila y se la ofrecí.  
—Espero que esta vez sí cumpla su promesa aunque nunca pondré objeción si necesita que lo rescate otra vez. Es divertido ver como ellos corren.  
\-----------------------------------  
—Muchacho ¿Que vamos a hacer contigo? Tú no eras así. Eras calmado y no buscabas problemas. Te cambiaste de colegio y ¡puf! Ahora tienes un pie lastimado y le toca a Nicolás sacarte de allí. — Estaba con Sandra en la cocina. Ella me estaba ayudando a limpiarme las heridas y a vendarme el pie. Nicolás estaba tomando una taza de café, sentado en el comedor de la cocina.  
—Ellos son malas personas. Aparte de que son unos idiotas descerebrados. Es inevitable provocarlos. —Ya había olvidado lo de la nota.  
—Pero recuerda que eres un Omega y ellos pueden tomar ventaja de eso.  
—Lo sé...— Respondí sin ganas. Ella me tendió un tazón de leche con cereal frutal para comer. Delicioso.  
¬—¿Si ya lo sabes por qué lo sigues haciendo? No sé qué haría si algo te pasara...  
Ella me acarició el cabello tiernamente y yo la abracé. Ella me devolvió el abrazo.  
—Sabes, nunca pude tener hijos, pero eres lo más parecido que tengo. —Me dio un beso en la frente.  
—Y tú lo más parecido a mi madre...—Le sonreí empezando a comer.  
—No deberías decir eso. La señora Michelle lo puede escuchar.— Dijo Nicolás dejando la taza en el lavavajillas.  
—¿Mi madre está aquí?—Dije casi escupiendo la comida. Eso era lo último que quería hoy.  
—Lamento decirte que sí.


End file.
